


Breath and Breeze

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ritsuka, it's as natural as breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath and Breeze

  
The balcony wasn't much cooler than inside, thanks to the broken air conditioner. By early afternoon, Ritsuka and Soubi had been driven outside by the increasingly hot, stale air. But there was a breeze that, every now and then, would brush against Ritsuka's bare skin and make him shiver with delight.

"Stop that," Soubi said, equally shirtless and lying beside him on the futon they'd pulled outside.

"Stop what?"

"Stop moving like _that_."

If his eyes weren't happily closed, Ritsuka would have rolled them at Soubi's utter transparency.

"I suppose I could stay _so_ still, you wouldn't even know I was breathing."

When he didn't answer, Ritsuka thought Soubi had decided to ignore his teasing comment. Then the breath was suddenly knocked out of him as Soubi rolled over and straddled his hips. He took his hands in his own and held them over Ritsuka's head. Leaning down, Soubi pressed his forehead against Ritsuka's, both slick with sweat. Soubi's breath was nearly as warm as the air in the apartment, but sweet with the flavor of the orange juice ice cubes they'd been sucking on throughout the hot day.

"I don't want that, Ritsuka," Soubi said, so seriously that Ritsuka wondered if he were teasing him right back.

"What do you want then?" Ritsuka asked, slightly lost in the shine of Soubi's hair, lit by the setting sun.

Soubi kissed him, gentle but insistent, pushing past his lips with a longing so tender that Ritsuka couldn't help but respond in kind. He pulled against the strong grip on his hands, and Soubi relinquished his hold, allowing Ritsuka to wrap his arms around his back. They continued kissing as the afternoon faded toward evening.

When they broke apart, Ritsuka felt somehow refreshed, despite the heat of the day and the heat of desire. Soubi rolled to the side, so they were both again on their backs, looking up at the sky. Another breeze fluttered over them, but this time Soubi was the one shivering. Ritsuka, took hold of his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I want..." Soubi said.

Ritsuka waited for him to finish, but moments passed without another word. Then he heard Soubi take a deep, long breath, and exhale slowly into the warm air.

"I want each of your breaths to belong only to me. Ritsuka. Only to me."

Ritsuka laughed and turned his head to kiss Soubi's shoulder. "You don't ask for much."

"Sorry."

"No, stupid. I mean it. You _don't_ ask for much. What you want... that's easy. And already yours. Idiot."

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh._"

Nothing else was said. Even though it was too early, between the heat of the day and their enjoyable laziness, Ritsuka felt as though he could fall asleep if he allowed it. His thoughts were taking on a more surreal quality, and Ritsuka knew he was drifting.

"Are we sleeping out here, then?" Soubi asked as he twined damp strands of Ritsuka's hair around his fingers.

"I suppose. Too early for sleep, though. It's not even dark yet," Ritsuka answered, even as he was beginning to have trouble just _thinking_ about keeping his eyes open. "And we should eat something."

"Mmmm."

But food could wait, and a nap wouldn't be the end of the world. Ritsuka didn't feel uncomfortably hot anymore, now that the light was dim and Soubi's warmth was taking over for the sun. Each breath he took brought him closer to his dreams, and he moved closer to Soubi before finally succumbing to the easy rhythm of sleep.

  
**end**


End file.
